If Percy had Said Yes
by Noah Larson
Summary: What if Percy had agreed to being a god? How would he deal with Annabeth and his friends? Read on and find out.
1. My Worst Enemy Makes me a God

**If Percy had said Yes**

**Noah Larson**

**Chapter 1**

**My Worst Enemy makes me a God**

"Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as you're father's lieutenant for all time."

The gods were discussing about how to reward me because, well, I saved the world.

I stared at him, stunned. "Um… a god?"

If they were actually going to give me this gift, then I knew what my answer was going to be. There was no competition. You can live for a couple decades and then die before you really get a chance to do anything you want, or you can be a god. You decide.

"What do you think I said?" asked Zeus, god of the sky.

"Um… well, I'd love to be one!" My eyes lit up with happiness. I couldn't believe I was actually going to be a god!

But then I thought about something. I looked at Annabeth and her eyes told me just what she thought about my decision. _Happy now, Seaweed brain? You broke my heart. _She looked like she was just about to break out crying. And then I remembered how I had felt when I thought that Annabeth was going to join the Hunters, and then I changed my mind about becoming a god.

"It is too late to change your mind, son," said Poseidon, god of the sea, somehow reading my mind, "You are now a god."

Wait, if I was a god, I would probably feel different, wouldn't I? But all I felt now was sadness and misery from the life I was leaving, and all the friends that I was leaving. I would watch them all die, and I would still look like a sixteen year old.

I watched Annabeth leave Mt. Olympus, starting to tear. In a matter of minutes, I had changed from the cool guy that saved the world, to the guy that broke his friend's hearts. How could I live like this, knowing that I would never be a real boy and have any real friends ever again. I couldn't, I thought, but I had to. I was immortal.

"Annabeth, don't leave!" I shouted. I didn't want her to die thinking that I didn't love her, didn't care for her.

"Don't bother, Seaweed Brain. It's over. I hope you're happy to be a god." She didn't sound sad anymore, she sounded angry.

"But… you can't just leave me! Okay, I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

I gawked at her as she went into the elevator and down to the mortal world, where we could never be together again.

Athena looked pleased.

"Shut up," I said, "I'm feeling bad enough already.

I should not have said that. It is not a good thing to annoy the gods, even if you are one.

I went down to the first floor of the Empire State building. Even though Annabeth told me that I could stop trying, I tried once again to apologize for what I had done.

When she saw me, she ran away. I tried to chase after her, but then I heard my mom's voice.

"Percy! There you are! We've been waiting for you for hours!"

"Mom, I have no time to speak. By the way, I'm a god now."

I left my mom and Paul standing there, looking stunned. I would have to deal with them later.

By the time I got out of the building, Annabeth had disappeared. I walked back to my apartment, and began to say goodbye to it, for now I would be living on Mt. Olympus. But first, I turned on the TV. I don't know why I did it, it was just an instinct. When I turned it on, there was news of destruction everywhere. I changed the channel. Discovery Channel. I sighed. Annabeth had loved this channel. I changed the channel again. It was a live news reporter, looking over New York. On the ground way down below her, I saw a sixteen year old girl with blond hair running away from the Empire State building. I quickly turned off the TV. I knew where I had to go now.


	2. I Accidentally go to Mars

**Chapter 2**

**I Accidentally go to Mars**

I started out running to the place where I had seen Annabeth on TV, but then I remembered that I was now a god, and I could go wherever I wanted whenever I wanted. I focused on my destination as hard as I could, and then I felt myself traveling through space. Literally. When I stopped, I looked around at my surroundings. It didn't look anything like New York. It was red and rocky, with a dark sky with a bunch of stars. Whoops. I had spent too much time looking at Discovery Channel. I prepared to leave Mars, but then I felt myself suffocating. I remembered that I couldn't breathe in space. I felt myself dying…

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was not dead. Because I was a god, I supposed. The second thing that I noticed was that there was a half goat standing over my bed.

"So, I hear you are a god," said Grover, my best friend. He was also now the God of the Wild. My only friend that was a god.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I hear Annabeth is mad at you."

"Oh, not you too, Grover. You're my best friend. Don't get mad at me."

"Hey, I'm just saying."

I hoped that Grover wouldn't hold me up for long, because I had something that I needed to do.

"Yeah, I know, you need to look for Annabeth. But there's no need."

I did not understand him at all.

"I brought her here."

"Can I talk to her right now?" I asked.

"Sure. But do me one favor."

"What?"

"Give me your soda can."

Now there was the Grover that I knew. I gave him my soda can. How I got it in the first place, I did not know.

"Come in!" he shouted into the hallway.

Annabeth walked into the room.

"I'm only here because _Grover _told me to come, not because you want to talk to me. And if you want to say sorry, I already told you, you shouldn't even try," she said.

"Okay, but just listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me!" she cut me off, "do you know how I feel right now!"

"Actually, I do," I replied truthfully, "remember when you were about to join the hunters?" Annabeth looked guilty for a second, but then reverted to her normal expression.

"But did I?" she snapped back, "No, I didn't. And you should have thought about what you were saying before you agreed to anything, like I did."

She had a point, but I couldn't let her know that.

"Fine then, if you hate me so much now, then why don't you just leave?" I told her.

"Okay, I will." She stormed out of the building with as much stomp as she could muster.

Great. Now not only was Annabeth mad at me, but I was mad at her, too. And the weird thing was that I still loved her.

"What did I just do?" I asked Grover.

"Nothing I would have suggested doing, but what happens, happens. Now, though, you should get some rest," he answered.

I lay down, hoping for a dreamless sleep, but of course, when you're a demigod (or full god, in my case) you can never do that.


	3. My ExGirlfriend Tells on Me

**Chapter 3**

**My Ex-girlfriend tells on me**

The first dream I had was placed on a starry night on the beach. I saw Annabeth in the distance, talking to her mom, Athena, and sobbing.

"_How could he do this to me?" said Annabeth, in a crystal clear voice, which was weird, because she was sobbing._

"_Because his heart is as cold as ice, my dear," answered Athena, "I always told you that you would have been better off with another boy, but no, you decided to stay with that no good Perseus Jackson."_

"_He was good, until…"_

"_He broke your heart," Athena finished her thought._

"_Exactly." Said Annabeth._

"_You must forget about him, Annabeth," said Athena, "find someone else, someone else who won't break your heart by leaving you forever."_

"_But… I can't!"_

That was when I woke up.

But, this time, not only was Grover above me, but Tyson was too.

"Hello, big brother!" Tyson embraced me with his enormous hands.

"Tyson, don't take this in a bad way, but I'm not in a mood for hugging."

He nodded, as if he understood.

"Yes, he already knows about Annabeth," said Grover.

"I talk to Annabeth. She sad and angry," said Tyson, which _really _improved my feelings.

"Wait, Tyson," I said, "did she say anything else?"

"She say, something about Medusa and head."

Grover and I looked at each other stunned. If I was going to go through with this idea, then I had to hurry.

"Tyson, stay here until we get back," Grover told him.

"We have to stop her from looking at Medusa's head!" I said, once we had left.

Again I focused myself on the destination, but then Grover stopped me.

"We all remember what you did last time. Now, let me do it."

In a matter of seconds, we were at Mt. Olympus. I had thought that I would have had to put up a fight to stop Annabeth, but a hellhound had already stopped her from doing that. The only bad thing was that now it was fighting her, and she was losing. I had to help her.

Since I had not learned how to control or use my powers yet, I took out Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. I started charging at the hellhound, but I didn't even have to attack. At first, I didn't know why that had happened, but then a click of understanding happened when a wave of fresh water (I guess I'm the god of the water) drenched every part of the hellhound. _Then _I attacked, and Riptide passed cleanly through him, and he vaporized down to nothing. Pretty good for a new god, isn't it?

"W-w-wow, Percy, that was really good," I heard Annabeth say. I looked at her, and saw that the water had drenched her, too.

"Oh, sorry about that." I prepared to make her dry, but Annabeth stopped me.

"No, d-don't!" she shouted, "You can't control your powers yet!"

I shot Grover a look. Apparently, he was telling the whole world that I sucked at being a god.

"What?" He asked, acting innocently.

"Never mind," I told him.

"Listen, Percy, I know what you're trying to do," said Annabeth.

"Oh, so you know I'm trying to stop you from turning to stone?" I shot back at her.

"I'm not talking about that—hey, how do you know about that?"

"Tyson," we both said at the same time.

"Okay, I won't look at Medusa, but will you please stop trying to apologize for what you've done to me? It's not helping, anyways," she said.

"But—"

"Percy, she has a point," said Grover. Great. Now my best friend was turning against me.

"Please, Annabeth. Listen to me this one time," I said, dearly hoping that Annabeth would let me.

"Fine then. Spit it."

Okay, I thought, I need to find the right words. And instantly, I knew what to say.

"Annabeth, when I said yes to be a god, I wasn't thinking. It's just that I couldn't believe they were giving me this gift…"

"That's exactly the sort of thing you would do, Seaweed Brain. Not think." Her words burned the inside of my soul. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."


End file.
